Player Two
by Sallychan-Stories
Summary: We all know Lars and Sadie didn't just play video games on the night she became the famous "Player Two", so what were they up to? Well, it involves fictional violence, a tiny amount of alcohol, and whole heap of hormones. Lars/Sadie, rated M for very explicit reasons! ;-)


AN: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone that was hugely excited for this fic to be finished, and sent me bunches of kind messages that encouraged me to get it done! Love all of you, really. 3 Moving on—

Everyone and their grandma knows that Lars and Sadie didn't just "play video games" that entire night, so here's my interpretation on what went down. ;-) Keep in mind that they've been friends for at least a couple years, and that Sadie has already had a crush on him for a good chunk of that time. (If age really matters, they're about 17 here, and I'd make them almost 20 in-canon!)

* * *

><p>"That'll be $70.65 ma'am." The acne-ridden teenager called down to the short-statured girl on the other side of the counter. Sadie dug into her pockets and pulled out the money that Lars had given her for the game, only to frown that she was sixty-five cents short. She laughed nervously and set the money on the counter before returning to her pockets in hopes of finding spare coins. She gathered the few she had into her hands; two quarters in the jacket pocket and one quarter tucked in the back pocket of her pants—perfect.<p>

"Here ya go—sorry!" She smiled sheepishly at the boy. He assured her it was no problem before handing her a dime in change and then the plastic bag containing the game of her coworker's so-desire; _Army of War: III_. Sadie stepped around the chattering crowd of people still waiting for their chance at the register, happy to finally be leaving after seven hours trapped in a conga line of exhausted parents and rowdy teenagers. As she exited through the double doors she took one look back towards the video game store before shaking her head with a smile. He had better appreciate this.

* * *

><p>Sadie hopped up the steps to Lars's house, tired from her ordeal, but still maintaining her usually cheerful mood. The walk down to the neighborhood her and Lars shared had been relaxing after standing in a painfully slow line for the majority of her day. Sadie knocked on the white-painted door and waited patiently before growing concerned at the erratic tromping and crashing sounds she heard move from the upper level of the house to the first story, and then to the door. Lars swung the door open hastily, eyes wide with excitement.<p>

"_Did you get it!?_" He bounced in place, practically vibrating with anticipation. Sadie laughed before holding out the bag with the logo _Game Center _sprawled across the front of it and shook it at him lightly. The shriek Lars emitted was enough to startle her, and she had next to no time to react as he swiped the bag from her. He threw the plastic bag off of the game's case and jumped around a little, clutching it tightly in his hands, lest it escape him somehow. Sadie still hadn't fully recovered when he grabbed her arm and yanked her inside, slamming the door shut before running her upstairs. She barely had time to wave a quick 'hello' to his mother in the other room before they completely vanished into the second floor of the house.

"Lars oh my gosh, _calm down!_" Sadie tried to talk to her friend, but it was useless. All she could do was wince as he kicked the door to his room open, shoved her inside, and then kicked the door shut again gleefully. He didn't seem to hear his mother's voice distantly downstairs yelling at him _'not to slam doors in this house'. _

"_I can't believe you really __**got it!**_" Lars squealed bouncing around her and his room before flopping on the bed. He didn't lay there long. Moments later he sprung up and slid on his knees to the gaming platform under his TV stand and began over-excitedly jabbing the 'eject' button. Sadie ran her fingers through her hair and laughed, shaking her head again.

"You're nuts." She mused, before gasping as he plucked the disk that had previously been resting peacefully in the game cartridge and threw it across the room like a frisbee. Lars laughed and placed his new game's disk lovingly into the cartridge and closed it. Sadie looked towards where the other disk had flown and noticed the room's abnormal tidiness. It was by no means 'clean', but she could see the floor, and his desk, which was definitely unusual. Her thought process was interrupted by Lars crying out again as the loading screen booted up.

"This is gunna kick _so much ass!_" Lars was seated on the floor, and kicked one of his legs out in excitement. Sadie smiled, despite his cursing, at how thrilled he was.

"Oh _totally_. Alright then, I'm gunna head home, have fun with your—" Sadie started, but Lars interrupted loudly.

"_No!_" Lars stared over at her horrified. Sadie blinked, taken aback by his yelling. Lars set one of his legs up, trying to seem more casual.

"Nah, c'mon Sadie! We can just hang out tonight! I even got those crackers you like!" He pointed at the Costco-size box of oyster crackers sitting to the side of his TV stand. He looked at her pleadingly, unwilling to say that he just wanted an audience for the wicked brutality he was going to lay down in his new game. Sadie looked to the box, which she had mistaken as a normal bit of garbage in his usually cluttered room, and pressed her fingers to her mouth in surprise. She smiled under them, and felt her cheeks tingle in reaction to his thoughtfulness. She looked to the side bashfully.

"Heh.. I guess.." Abruptly, she was yanked out of her happy bubble and down onto the floor with him in one motion.

"_Yes!_"Lars pumped his fist and reclaimed his controller, working himself into a comfortable position. "This is gunna rock so hard, you'll see. Maybe I'll even let you be my _Player Two_." Lars looked down to her and winked before returning his attention to the loading screen. Sadie could only blink, feeling her cheeks growing warm again.

"Is that a.. _good_ thing?" She smiled a little as she questioned him, pulling the box of oyster crackers over to her. Lars clicked a few buttons, selecting his settings for multiple parts of the game.

"Oh _yeah_—" He smiled, keeping his eyes on the screen. "—there's no _bigger_ title. I wouldn't trust _anyone_ but you with the job, seeing as you're supposed to have my back in the middle of battle and all." Sadie wriggled her shoulders, smiling more now. She had hoped Lars would be thankful, but it was rare that he would openly compliment her.

"Gee, that's kind of a big deal." She giggled turned away, hiding her cheeks with her curly hair. "I should probably watch you play first." She added as she began opening the giant box of crackers.

"That's cool, that's cool." Lars motioned a hand at her, as if patting the air. "I'll show you the ropes." He gave her an extra wide smile before starting up the beginning cinematic and shushing her, even though she hadn't been saying anything.

Lars drew the shutters of the window beside his bed shut and glued his attention to the screen, watching the main character from the previous two games start to monologue from where he had left off at the end of the last one. Sadie watched in interest as the somber man talked on about war, before a huge explosion caused her to jump up and lean into Lars for some kind of protection. Her companion was unwilling to look away from the screen for more than a split second, but spent a few quick glances between her and the TV before realizing she had gotten scared and smiled confidently to himself. He raising his arm slightly, still holding his controller, and allowed her to take shelter from the CGI explosions and blood and guts there. Sadie peeked out behind his long sleeve, watching in grimacing horror as a nameless man was gunned down, followed by many more and several explosions.

"Don't be _scared_." Lars whispered out of the side of his mouth. "_It's just a game._" Sadie frowned in embarrassment at the cocky infliction of his words, and whapped him in the side.

"I'm not _scared!_" She whispered back angrily, but still hid behind him. Lars only laughed quietly, watching the cinematic in awe. He commented on how good the graphics were, but Sadie was trying to ignore how 'realistic' they were with all her might. Finally, the video ended, but the sound of gunfire continued. Sadie looked up from Lars's shoulder in curiosity, and saw that the game had begun, and was giving Lars instructions on what his 'mission' was this level.

"_Aww yeah_, son!" Lars lounged against his bed again, forcing Sadie out of her hiding spot. "Watch the _master_ at work." He looked to Sadie and shuffled a little to get comfy before diving into virtual combat head-on. Sadie looked to him, and then the screen, before returning her attention to the box of crackers Lars had gotten for her. She hadn't eaten in at _least_ seven hours, and these oyster crackers were calling her name. She popped open the box, and then bag, and took out a handful of little, round crackers, and began happily munching on them while Lars slaughtered virtual man after virtual man to get to his fallen comrade.

"You're really good at this." Sadie commented as she watched him, which Lars responded to with a laugh.

"_Heck yeah, I am!_" He emphasized by curb-stomping a character's head into the ground. Sadie grimaced and swallowed a mouthful of crackers. She realized then how dry her throat was, and looked to Lars.

"Got anything to drink?" Sadie raised a brow, making Lars jolt a little bit in realization.

"Oh—uh—yeah! In the little fridge." He nodded his head towards the black, miniature refrigerator to the right of his desk. "Grab me a _Beast_, wouldya?"

Sadie rolled her eyes at her companion's love for sugary energy drinks and crawled over to the fridge. She opened the door to the little cooler and sat up on her knees, looking through it for something to drink.

"I got you that peach stuff you like too!" Lars called out, still wanting his thoughtfulness to be noted, while also wanting to not die in his game. Sadie smiled, noticing the metal bottle with a peach and cute kitty character winking on it.

"Thanks!" She called back through his rapid button clicking. She grabbed the bottle and then a green can of _Beast_ energy drink before shuffling back to her spot next to Lars. "Here ya go." She offered him the can.

"Open it for meee.." Lars whined, tilting his head towards her. Sadie frowned a little before rolling her eyes.

"_Fiiine_.." Sadie mimicked his whining, before she popped the tab of the can and offered it to him again. Lars ducked his character behind some rubble and grabbed the can from her, taking a big swig of it and then setting it between his legs as he continued his rampage. Sadie laughed and opened her own bottle and took a big drink herself.

She continued to watch him play through the game's missions, asking him questions every now and then, but mostly just enjoying the time together with him. That was, until he had finished the first campaign and then began insisting that she play a level too. She tried to object, but he insisted that she had to, and that she _could_, especially with the campaign set on easy. She was hesitant, but accepted the second controller and was asked to choose her character.

"Isn't there anyone that's not a huge, beefy dude..?" Sadie asked, scrolling through the roster of characters.

"Oh my God—_no!_ Just pick _anyone_ Sadie, c'mon!" Lars groaned, impatient to get back to his game.

"Don't _yell_ at me! I don't want to be some angry, buff guy! Isn't there at least a _nice_ one?" She furrowed her brows, continuing through the selections.

"God, _here_—" Lars half-commandeered her controller, scrolling it to a character. "—be _Francis_ then, he's fighting for his dumb family." Sadie 'oh'ed in interest at that before selecting him.

"That would be so sad, don't you think? Being at war, away from your family. Does he have kids or is it like his siblings and stuff?" Sadie asked up to Lars, who groaned again, louder this time.

"Sadie, come on! Let's just play, you can learn backstory later!" He huffed, downing more of his energy drink. Sadie pulled her frown to one side in annoyance, but surrendered.

"_Fine_, teach me, oh-wise-one." She closed her eyes nonchalantly, only to get jerked closer to the TV. Lars began explaining the controls, too quickly, as far as Sadie was concerned, before starting the round. Sadie panicked fifteen seconds in because she couldn't get her camera to position correctly while also aiming, and she shrieked when her half of the screen went red with a loud gunshot, indicating that she had died. Her character regenerated at a safe spot, but Sadie refused to pick her controller back up.

"No! It's too much Lars, I'm not playing again." Sadie shook her head and crossed her arms, hunching away from him. Lars grabbed her and drug her closer to him.

"Aw c'mon Sadie, it's just a game, you don't have to be scared!" He tried to convince her, but she tugged away from him again, still refusing. He huffed and thought for a moment, before smiling and pulling her into his lap and between his legs. Sadie tried to fight him on that, yelling at him in embarrassment, but he was sure in his in his sugar-fueled state that all she needed was a little safety net. Lars encircled her shoulders with his arms, holding his controller out in front of them. "There see, now you're nice and safe." He smirked, looking down at her.

"_Lars!_" Sadie brought her shoulders up, hoping to hide her bright pink cheeks somehow.

"No, no—it's fine!" Lars handed her the second controller again. "Aw, don't be mad Sadie! I need you to get good so you can be my P2." He smiled at her wider, trying to be convincing. Sadie looked up at him before looking away and shifting awkwardly against him.

"Well don't be mad if it takes forever." Sadie mumbled with a tiny smile on her face.

"_Yeahh buddy!_" Lars yelled, satisfied with having swayed her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Sadie! <em>Yeah!<em>" Lars whooped, drowning down the last of his third can of _Beast_ before crushing it and throwing it across the room. He had taken to loudly praising her whenever she got a kill, since it seemed to be boosting her confidence. Sadie smiled more, still balled up in his lap, and aimed for an enemy characters head—_boom_, headshot. Lars yelled again, laughing this time.

"Lars _shh!_ It's getting late now.." Sadie giggled, trying to keep her companion at least _kind of_ quiet. Lars snorted and then broke out into laughs again as he swatted at his discarded _Beast_ lying in the middle of the floor.

"_**You're**_ a _beast_—_**you**__ are!_" Lars commented to Sadie, before he pulled himself up, still laughing, and dragging himself over to the refrigerator again. He dug around for a blue can this time, and after a few moments yelled out in victory. Sadie shushed him again, but he was too hyped on sugar and caffeine to listen. He plopped down behind her again, making her jump a little.

"Lars, geez!" She tried to scold him, but her giggling betrayed her. He had left her to fend for herself while he got a drink, and she had been able to hold her own against the enemy team, which was a bit of an ego boost. Despite her distaste for the gore, the game was kind of fun, especially with Lars cheering her on as much as he had been.

"_Whaat?_" Lars snickered, leaning over her. Sadie felt her cheeks heat up again, and she tried to shrug him off, which only seemed to make Lars want to lay on her more. Finally, when he thought he'd pushed her temper as far as he could, and that she might hit him in the face, he relented. Laughing again, he leaned to the side and tried to turn over to look under his bed. After rifling around the junk for a few minutes he sat back up with a metal flask in hand. He opened his energy drink and took a swig before setting it down and twisting open the flask's lid. As he did so, Sadie defeated the last enemy on the map, and cheered when the 'Victory' screen loaded up.

"_Yes!_ Haha, that wasn't so hard!" She smiled to herself before realizing Lars was focused on something else behind her. She turned her head back to see him trying to hold still enough to pour the contents of the flask into his can of _Beast_. Sadie raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Just a.. _liiittle_ _liquor_.." Lars stuck his tongue out, trying to focus. Sadie gasped before furrowing her brows in anger.

"_What!? Lars!_" Sadie swatted him in the chest, almost making him spill the contents of his flask on himself in the process.

"Woah, watchit!" Lars frowned at her before returning to the task at hand. Sadie scowled up at him.

"_Lars!_ You shouldn't be—where did you even _get _that!?" Sadie's put her hands on her hips, half turned around now, and waited for an answer. Lars poured a small amount of alcohol into the can and then set the flask down so he could mix his drink.

"Re-_lax_, it's fine." He closed his thumb over the hole, shaking the can lightly. "It's called a 'Ferocious Beast', it's not even that bad."

"I'm one hundred percent sure that drinking energy drinks with alcohol is bad in general. _Drinking alcohol at all is bad in general!_" Sadie huffed, only to grow angrier as her friend took a big drink of it with an _mmm_.

"It's just a little buzz, it's fine." Lars smacked his lips nonchalantly, but that did little to deter Sadie's anger. He laughed and jostled her around, before leaning down and giving her a squeeze.

"Aww, see you're a great Player Two, always lookin' out for me and stuff." He rocked them back and forth a little, smooshing her head with his. Sadie blushed in spite of her frustration at him and leaned into his chest.

"You don't drink all the time, do you?" She murmured, frowning now more out of worry than anger. Lars grinned and redoubled his grip.

"You _know_ I don't. C'mon Sadie, we're just hanging out, chilling and stuff." He pulled back to look down at her, and was met by a pair of sad eyes. He laughed again at that, half cradling her to face the TV again. "Look, if I start coming to work hungover, you can beat the crap outta me, okay?" Lars smiled in satisfaction when he heard her giggle.

"I don't need your _permission_ for me to do _that_." Sadie giggled again, turning her head away from his view.

"HAH-HAH, There we go." Lars laughed and picked up his controller again. "You got me, P2?"

Sadie sighed, unable to stay mad at him. She leaned forward and picked up her controller as well.

"Yeah, I've got ya."

* * *

><p>Sadie had managed to get quiet down Lars, despite that now he was not only full of caffeine, but also some-sort of alcohol. She was still a little upset at him for drinking it in the first place, but he had almost finished his 'mixed-drink' and was only a <em>little<em> ditsier than usual. He was, however, much more physical when intoxicated, and kept leaning over her and hugging her while they played through the levels. He pressed his mouth against her ear, continuing to fluster her.

"Lars—!" Sadie whispered at him, giggling still. He snickered before lolling his head away and laying it down on her shoulder.

"You're a fuckin' monster now, look at you." Lars murmured to her, watching his formerly timid friend mow through virtual soldiers like a weed-whacker to grass. He followed alongside her, helping her when she got swamped with enemy characters.

"Stop cursing, you know I don't like that.." She bumped his head with her's, still smiling despite her warning tone. He snortled and turned his face into her again.

"Oh yeah right like you—_woah_, Sadie, watch for—!" Lars sat up, surprised, as Sadie got pinned under another enemy and the screen began to flash which buttons to press to throw him off.

"_Eek!_—no, no, no, no—" Sadie tapped the buttons furiously, before successfully throwing the man off of her and then shooting him. "—**YES!**"

She threw her hands over her mouth at her outburst, before huddling over in shocked embarrassment. Lars reared back laughing, to the point that he had to pause the game.

"_Geez, Sadie!_" He hissed past his snickering, covering his eyes as he laughed. Sadie managed to regain herself and sit up, before turning to Lars with an embarrassed frown.

"_Shut up!_" She whisper-yelled up at him. "_I was just happy to not die!_" She felt he cheeks burn hotter when Lars's laughter redoubled. He wiped his eye, still giggling.

"Oh yeah _right_, you were so~o into it. Embrace your gamer-self." He smiled at her, but she only whipped around to face the screen again. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to wiggle her back and forth out of her mood, but she wasn't having it. She shrugged his hands off half a dozen times before he decided to try something else. "Aw, don't be mad Sadie, I was laughing with you, not at you!"

"That doesn't even make sense in this situation Lars." She stated dryly and side-eyed him, making him laugh again. Lars's laughing continued, to the point where he wasn't making noise anymore, and Sadie looked back to him in concern.

"You say it so _bored_—" Lars managed when he finally took a breath, wiping his eye. Sadie paused a moment before snickering, then joined him in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my gosh—Lars it's not that funny!" She covered her mouth, laughing as quietly as she could.

"You're laughing too though!" Lars pushed her lightly, beaming a huge grin down on her through his hysterics. After a few more moments, Sadie was able to calm herself and picked up her controller again before resting back against his chest.

"Shh—c'mon, we only have one more round—_shh!_" She giggled, trying to still her frenzied companion. Lars sucked in a breath, releasing it with a few more chuckles. He leaned over, laughing in a relaxed, quiet way now.

"You're too much tonight, P2." Lars pushed his jaw against her cheek, laughing lightly into her hair. He hugged her from behind again, pulling her as tight to him as he could. Sadie felt the blush on her cheeks grow from his affectionate attitude.

"Heh.. is that just, my nickname now? Player Two?" She turned up towards him, trying to spy his eyes behind her curls. She felt his breath as he snickered again.

"Yup. Player Two—my Player Two." Lars hummed before chuckling softly again. Sadie's heart thumped in her chest, and she couldn't help but laugh gently along with him. Her head turned more into him as they quieted, and they brushed noses before idly pausing to look at each other contently. She watched him lower his eyes, and before she could react, he dipped himself down to kiss her.

Sadie's breath caught in her nose as he pressed his lips to her's, moving them as slow as their laughter had been. When she didn't respond, he pulled away slightly to look at her, half-concerned he had overstepped the moment. As reality caught up with her, Sadie realized how her stunned reaction might come off as he being uninterested, and flickered her eyes up to his in worry. After a beat, she arched her neck back and breathed herself up as high as she could to set a kiss on his mouth. She was inexperienced and nervous out of her mind, but did her best to move her lips like the girls in the movies do. It seemed to have the desired effect, because after a moment, Lars leaned down into her and kissed her back, dragging his lips across her's more passionately now. The shivers that went through her as he did so were enough to make her knees cross unconsciously, and as the seconds passed, the sensations became too much for her to bear quietly. She let out a tiny gasp for air, unintentionally having it sound like a moan. She blinked in embarrassment before laughing again to try and clear the mood.

"S-sorry.." Sadie murmured, smiling towards the floor. Lars bumped her back up to look at him with his nose, smiling at her in a way she was unaccustomed to. He shifted a little, and only then did she notice how tight he had been holding her.

"Don't be sorry.. that was awesome." Lars smiled wider at her before biting his lip. Sadie felt her face burn hotter at that, and turned away, laughing awkwardly at the unusual atmosphere between them. She popped up in brighter embarrassment when Lars began to grope around at her sides, his arms still wrapped fully around her. He squished her against him, shifting behind her in a lazy, fluid motion. As he leaned over her shoulder again, he whispered something to her. "You kissed me.."

"_You_ kissed _me_." Sadie turned to look at him, wriggling her legs slightly. He smiled and pushed his nose against her's again.

"I'd do it again, too." He seemed to stretch his lips forward in an attempt to touch her's as he spoke. Sadie paused a moment to look down past her nose at his mouth, before looking back up to him and pursing her lips into a shy, excited smile.

"I'd let you.. if you wanted to.." She moved her shoulders back and forth nervously against his chest. She couldn't help but think that her current situation was akin to a stereotypical, teenaged summer featured-film, which only made her heart beat faster.

"Yeah?" Lars tilted his head more forward, waiting for a response.

"Y.. yeah.." She brought her hands up to her chest, hoping that if she held onto her shirt, then maybe they would stop shaking so badly. Lars grinned at that, and closed his eyes again as he lowered his face onto her's once more. Sadie sucked in a breath and closed her eyes along with him as he finally pressed their lips together again.

The kisses weren't slow this time, and Lars placed his hand on her jaw, as if to keep her from falling away from him. Sadie lulled her head more into him at the groans he made while he kissed her, and couldn't help but respond with her softer noises. Lars seemed to be set off by them, she noticed, because every time she made a particularly loud or high one, he would heatedly pull her against him. He had begun to roll his body against her, forcing her to move with him while they kissed. She gripped onto the wrist of his hand that held onto her face, and breathed out his name. She let out a panicked gasp when he reacted by pulling her almost all the way around to face him before attacking her with more kisses. Sadie managed to balance herself by placing her hands on his collar, but had to sit up slightly on her knees to reach him now. Lars quickly remedied that when he drug her onto his lap, having her sit on his thigh.

"_Oh, Lars_.." She whined, holding onto his neck now. She had thought about them kissing like this so many times, and yet still could hardly think while it was finally happening. Lars swung his arms around her again, running his hands up and down her back, before settling one hand behind her head, and the other on her hip. He twisted his fingers up through her hair messily and cupped the back of her head, intending on deepening their kisses. As he did so, however, he inadvertently pushed Sadie further and faster than she could process. The feeling of his lips and his breath against her, the dampened taste of alcohol in his mouth, his arms around her, and what she was sure was an erection pressed up against her calf, all came flooding up her too quickly, and she yanked away from him. Lars blinked a few times as she burrowed into his neck, her face stained red from their prior physicality.

"Wh—is something wrong? What's up?" Lars's voice sounded dazed, as if he was talking out of his stupor. Sadie squirmed a little in his arms before looking up to him, eyes sparkling with affection.

"It's just so much so fast, y'know? All of this.." She kept a small smile on her face as she turned her attention to the floor again, playing with his shirt idly. Lars processed his thoughts a moment before smiling. He pushed her hand away from his shirt, roughly intertwining their fingers and making her look up at him again.

"Yeah, I get'cha.." He drug his thumb across her's a few times. Sadie giggled unfortunately school-girlishly at that, and continued to avert her eyes away from him. Lars laughed at that and pulled her arm forward and held onto the small of her back, posing them in a haphazard dance position. "Was'sa matter, Sadie? Huh?"

"Nothing, I just.. I dunno." She giggled again. Lars watched her shrug softly, feeling slightly empowered by her unusually timid behavior towards him. He raised his opposite shoulder, trying to cradle her chest closer to his.

"I know what you want.. you wanna get off of this floor huh.." He brushed his lips against her's again. "Get in the bed and stuff, huh..?"

Sadie felt her face burn again at the idea of being in his bed with him.

"W-woah—I don't know Lars, isn't that kind of—" She was cut off by Lars extending out his legs, and half lifting half lazily pushing them both up and over the side of his bed. Sadie was laying on top of him now, and covered her face in flustered embarrassment as she rolled over him and sat herself down at the head of his bed. Lars snickered, crawling the rest of the way onto the mattress and getting onto his knees.

"Don't be shy.. it's nicer like this, right?" He tilted his head to the side, smiling wide at her. Sadie went to shyly agree, but her words caught in her throat, along with a muffled shriek, as Lars sat up more and pulled his shirt and long sleeve over his head. He tossed them off to the side of the bed and turned to her again, happy to see her eyeing his bare chest. Sadie covered her cheeks, fidgeting shamefully at how attractive she found her irritating coworker. She moved her hands to her eyes, lowering her head a little.

"_Lars, oh my gosh_—"She managed past her arms before cutting herself off to fidget again. Lars laughed again and lowered himself onto his hands to crawl over her.

"Yeah, I've been workin' out a little." He boasted, hovering over her with a grin. Sadie shrunk down under him, almost lying flat now.

"_No you haven't_.." She tried to tease him, but was too ruffled to do it properly. Lars didn't seem to notice her side comment, and continued to watch her shift into his bed awkwardly. She looked up to him, almost pleadingly, before looking to his chest again. Her fingers curled and uncurled apprehensively as she debated whether or not touching his bare chest was too intimate. To her dismay, Lars decided for her when he lowered himself onto her, making her hands press up against his chest instinctively. She winced at the rush of feelings that came with the touch of so much of his skin under her fingers, but was unable to dwell on them longer than a few minutes as the boy causing said feelings kissed her again. Sadie's breath shook between kisses, unaccustomed to the various sensations she was having tonight.

"Sadie?" Lars raised his head when she failed to rival his enthusiasm, staring at her foggily. She gave him a small smile before rubbing her hands up to his collar.

"You go so fast.." She squirmed slightly, unable to look at him. A cocky smile curled on his lips at that, and he rested himself onto her completely, tucking one of her legs between his.

"You want me to go slow, huh? P2?" Lars grinned wider before closing his eyes and kissing her as slowly and gently as he could manage. Sadie whined at the redoubled electricity that rippled up her body, and hugged him to her, hoping that maybe squeezing him would ease the feeling that she was going to vibrate from her own skin. Her hands lay flat on his back, pulling him down onto her as they kissed, until Lars began to arch himself back up. She was confused a moment, before shifting to panicked embarrassment at one of his hands trying to move under her shirt.

"_L-Lars!_" She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she grabbed his wrist. Lars stared at her in slight surprise.

"What?" He sounded a little fearful.

"You can't just—You were trying to.. move my shirt up—" Sadie felt her nose growing hot as she tried to explain. Lars only laughed, pushing his hand into her stomach lightly.

"Aww, don't be nervous—" He slid his hand up higher. "—it's fine.."

"_Lars, oh my God!_" She whispered loudly and gripped his wrist harder, dragging his hand back to her stomach. "_Stop_, it's embarrassing—!" She whined, kicking her legs softly. Lars pouted slightly and gave the side of her tummy a squeeze.

"You don't want to?" He cocked his head to the side. Sadie frowned slightly, shifting into the bed awkwardly.

"No, I mean.." She loosened her hold on his arm as he thumbed her side. "I just.. I've never _done this_ before, y'know? I'm.. shy." She blushed more at 'shy'. Lars paused to process her words before smiling at her again.

"Aw that's okay. Me neither." He kissed her upper lip in an attempt to be comforting. Sadie's eyebrows shot up in surprise—despite how irritating and awkward he could be, she had only assumed by the way he talked that he had some experience with this subject. She smiled sweetly back up at him, more confident after his confession.

"R-really?" She asked softly, more excited now. She never thought that she'd be the first person he'd be intimate with.

"Yeah.. y'know, what with all those extra shifts I take at the Donut.. just don't have the time.." He trailed off. Sadie laughed and smacked him in the arm.

"Oh yeah right!" She giggled before settling her hands onto his chest again. Lars smiled at her again, adjusting himself above her.

"So..?" His smiled widened as he tugged at the end of her shirt. Sadie bit her lip playfully, looking away from him before sighing.

"Sh-should I just like.. take it.. off?" She grinned, feeling more brazen now. Lars blinked before giving her a huge, lopsided smile.

"Y-Yeah! _Yeah_, you could—" He laughed, trembling with excitement at the idea. Sadie beamed, trying not to feel proud of exciting him so much. She shifted her shoulders in thought, trying to instill some courage in herself.

"Okay, uh, okay." She mumbled, smiling still, before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head. She refused to look at Lars as she set it onto the side of the bed, and was greeted as she turned back with the same, huge side-grin. Sadie pressed her fingers to her lips again, rocking softly and letting him stare at her chest, which would be completely nude if not for her blush-red bra. Lars bit his lip, still smiling, and placed his hands onto her sides, rubbing them with promise.

"C-can.. can I touch em?" He looked up to her, hoping for approval. Sadie laughed in nervous excitement and nodded. He grinned wider before turning his attention back to her chest. Lars held his hands out to the side of her bra, wiggling his fingers in anticipation, before shakingly setting his palms onto the curve of her bust. He gave each breast a tiny squeeze, sending excited vibrations through both him and his bashful partner.

"_Lars_.." Sadie murmured his name, hiding her mouth under her hands shyly. Lars looked up to her with a tiny smile before concentrating on her chest again. He exhaled once slowly, trying to drive any lingering hesitation he had left inside of him out, before starting to slowly grope over her breasts. He tried to not let her tiny noises distract him while he experimented with his groping, uncertain if there was a certain technique to use. As he started to more boldly grip onto her, Sadie settled her hands on his fingers, holding onto them timidly. Lars looked up to her, only to see her looking back at him in nervous admiration.

"Sadie..?" He raised a brow, afraid she was having second thoughts.

"Don't.." Sadie drug her teeth across her bottom lip in a halfhearted bite. "Don't stop."

Lars paused, hands still on her chest, processing her request slowly through his clouded mind. Only when she gave his fingers a squeeze did he react. He lowered himself onto her again, pushing their faces into another kiss and continuing his groping with renewed vigor. Sadie set her hands onto his jaw in response, holding his face to her's while she returned his kisses affectionately. They both gasped when Lars shifted down further onto her, in an attempt to settle himself, just as Sadie moved her leg out from underneath him, and they inadvertently ground their pelvises together. Without thinking, Sadie flung her arms around him, holding him to her desperately as they continued. Lars idled his hands with her chest, but found himself more preoccupied now with grinding his selfish arousal against her. He could feel Sadie's thighs squeeze around his hips as he did, unaware that his grinding was affecting her just as drastically. She began to moan into his mouth, unable to keep herself quiet any longer, which sent a new set of chills through her inebriated companion. Lars furrowed his eyebrows and gripped onto one of her sides for balance as he carried on his treatment against her now-very-willing body. His lip twitched upwards slightly, unsure about what was building up inside of him in his intoxicated state, only to realize last-minute that he was about to orgasm into his pants.

In a panic, Lars threw himself up and off of her, hysterically grabbing for the box of tissues from his nightstand. He turned his back to Sadie and almost tore the front of his pants off trying to unbutton and unzip them, barely managing to shove the rough handful of tissues over the head of his arousal before it was too late. Sadie sat up slightly, looking towards her shaking and shuddering partner in concern.

"Lars, are you okay?" She turned onto her side, touching her lips in worry. Lars's shoulders continued trembling, but he nodded.

"Y-yeah." He choked out before clearing his throat. "_N-noo_ problem."

"Are you sure, you—?" Sadie sat up on her knees and placed a hand on his shoulder, making Lars jolt in fear. He caved his body away from her, staring back at her in anxious distress.

"_Wait_—oh my _God_, Sadie! _Jeez!_" His face was completely red as he tried to hide his shame from his confused companion. Sadie frowned.

"Lars what's wrong?" She sat on her heels, afraid she'd done something wrong. Lars bundled the tissues up and tossed them into a discarded plastic bag before grabbing more and continuing to clean himself aggressively. He could feel her eyes on his back, and felt tears well up at the corners of his own eyes from embarrassment. He tossed the other tissues aside and pulled his boxers up, before shaking off his tears and turning back to her, pants still undone.

"I.. I kinda.." Lars looked around, trying to find the least humiliating way to tell her. "I uh.. Y.. _you_ made me _come!_" He pointed his finger at her accusingly, before looking away from her again with an embarrassed scowl.

Sadie blinked in shock before going pink at the idea.

"You.. you _came?_" Sadie looked at him in expectation before looking at the mattress and settling her hand on her cheek with a small smile. "Because of.. all that?"

Lars covered his face and made an upset noise.

"_Yes! Okay!?_" He removed his hands from his face to yell at her, but it fell in confusion to be met with her smitten expression.

"Was it.. really that good for you?" Sadie's eyes sparkled at him with adoration before looking away again shyly. She crossed her arms and held onto her elbows, rocking her arms with a quiet smile. Lars raised an eyebrow before smiling a huge, dopey grin at her.

"Y-yeah." His smile shrunk, but prevailed on one side of his mouth. He crawled over to her and set his hands onto the upper part of both of her arms, rubbing them affectionately. "That was crazy hot."

Sadie giggled, gently setting a hand on one of his forearms.

"Do you.. maybe wanna.. keep goin'?" She looked up to him hopefully. Lars smiled and laughed lightly, before continuing into a more genuine laugh.

"Yeah..! _Hell_ yeah!" He laughed again before enveloping her in his arms and laying her and himself onto the bed in one motion. They had only barely started resuming their kissing when Lars pulled back again, much to Sadie's dismay. He sat up began to pull his pants off.

"Should probably get these dumb things off, huh?" He looked back to her with a smirk before continuing. Sadie fidgeted at the idea of him coming back to her in nothing but his underwear, but forced herself to take the image with confidence. Lars looked at her over his shoulder again, more flirty this time. "You could uh.. take yours off too, if you wanna."

Sadie felt her heart _ba-bump_ particularly loud at that, and tried to laugh it off, but as Lars turned back to her one pair of skinny jeans lighter, he was surprised to see her actually fiddling with the buttons on the front of her pants. She looked at him before looking back down to her pants and wriggling her shoulders.

"Do you.. think I should?" She turned her attention back up to him, biting her lip in an attempt to control her buzzing excitement. Lars's mouth hung open slightly, caught off guard by her willingness, before beaming at her and nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah—_yes!_ Yes, sure." His laughing was erratic as he said so, and he sat back a little as if to give her room. Sadie giggled and sighed out, unable to believe how the night had carried on so far, before unbuttoning her pants and wiggling out of them. She kicked them off lightly, before laying back, knees raised up slightly, and giving Lars the opportunity to look at her. Lars took the chance eagerly, taking notice that her underwear didn't match her bra, but rather was a pastel blue, and had a very faded pattern of stars and moons on it. Sadie's heart swelled from the amorous, excited way his eyes scanned over her, and she couldn't keep a giggle from bubbling out when he finally looked to her face. She wanted to ask what he thought, but he was between her legs and holding her before she could. Luckily, he murmured his opinion into her neck.

"_God_, you look good." He hummed as he began to pet over her body. Sadie shivered happily, squeezing him with her thighs again.

"You.. you too, Lars." She closed her eyes contently and rested her temple against the side of his head as he continued to grope every curve of her that he could find. Sadie rolled his face away from her neck, insistent that he kiss her, and Lars happily agreed. He settled himself squarely on top of her, and Sadie began running her hands up and down his back, enjoying more fully now the feeling of his skin beneath her fingertips. Both sighed and moaned out every so often from the unusual, generous feeling of bare skin against not only their torsos and arms, but now their legs as well. Sadie whined at the sensation of Lars rubbing and bumping against her inner thighs, along with rolling himself onto her groin. She was excited by the idea that only a few, flimsy articles of underwear kept them apart. Lars on the other hand was growing needier than what the feeling of cloth could bring him. He parted from their kissing to beg her to undress more.

"_Please_—" He whined. "—_Sadie,_ oh my God, _please_—I wanna feel you, _please_."

He pulled her tight against him, rubbing their foreheads and noses together desperately. Sadie felt her face burning up, unable to convince herself through her own lust that they were moving too fast. Lars promised between needy kisses to not push further, and that he only wanted to feel her completely nude, and she couldn't deny to herself how badly she wanted that too. She only hesitated a moment, taking the time to pant against his mouth, before reaching her arms back behind her and fumbling with the hook of her bra. It snapped undone a second later, almost springing the material off of her chest entirely. Lars's eyes darted down, looking at the now unfastened bra limply laid over her bust, before looking back up to her. She smiled at him, more confident now, before shrugging the loose article off and exposing her bare chest to him. Lars stared at her shoulders, knowing that when he looked lower, he would be greeted with a nude female chest. Sadie looked to the side shyly.

"You can _look_, you know.." She leaned her head towards one of her shoulders, eyeing him coyly, eager to see his reaction. Lars looked at her for a moment and took a breath before finally looking down. He almost gasped, but remained speechless, even as an emotional smile crawled over his lips, at the first pair of real life boobs he had ever seen in his entire adolescent life. He bit his lip, trying to contain himself, as he looked them over quickly but carefully. He had seen ones like them before, on virus-infested adult-content websites—plump and pale, with big, rosy-hued nipples. Sadie went to ask for his opinion, when he looked up to her again, almost teary.

"_They're beautiful._" He choked up a little. Sadie paused before laughing and pulling him onto her, kissing him happily. Lars yelped as he was pulled down, but quickly fell into smiley kisses with her. His hands settled on her breasts again, which had become 'normal' for the night, only to make himself gasp at the remembrance that they were nude. Sadie smiled at him and grabbed his hands, dazed from her own hormones, and pressed his palms into her breasts further. She kissed him again, holding his hands to her insistently as she did, and replaced her hands to the side of his head only once she was confident he wouldn't hesitate away again. Lars murmured little compliments against her lips as they kissed, exploring over her breasts with gentle squeezes. As their kisses heated up again, Lars started running one hand down to her hip while thumbing one of her nipples with the other. He gave her underwear a little tug, earning a tiny gasp from his companion.

"_Oh, Lars_.." Sadie hummed against his mouth before returning to their kissing without any further objection. He grinned as they kissed, and began his effort to remove her panties happily. He had managed to tug them down to her mid-thigh when he felt her thumb slip into the rim of his boxers, giving them a tug mirrored after his own initial one to her panties. She began to pull them down, only to be interrupted by Lars grabbing onto her wrist with a laugh.

"_Hey woah_, slow down there P2—I don't want you seein' that.." His smile widened and Sadie couldn't help but laugh.

"How do you expect us to get naked if I can't see your.. thingie." She giggled again.

"_Thingie_." Lars repeated in playful mocking before continuing. "You can't see my _junk_, cause it's _gross_ so.. we can get naked and stuff just.. don't look. Okay?"

He was met with another set of quiet, bubbly laughs from the girl beneath him, before she set her hands onto his shoulders.

"Alright.. but that goes for you too then." She smiled timidly up at him. "No looking."

"How is that fair?" Lars twitched a lip up indignantly.

"_Lars!_" Sadie laughed again and hit him in the collar.

"Oh my God—_fine!_" He smiled at her, dropping his fake frown.

Sadie seemed satisfied with that, and quickly pulled him back down to her, kissing him as they tried to work each other's underwear down. Lars crossed over her right leg, and managed to get her panties low enough that she could wriggle out of them on her own. As she did though, she tugged Lars's boxers down enough for his erection to pop out, and gasped in shock when it knocked against her knuckles. Lars gave her a lopsided smile as if to say "sorry", before helping her pull his underwear the rest of the way off. With his boxers successfully on the floor, Lars returned to his spot between her legs, but hesitated before lowering himself onto her fully. He eyed her, and getting only a reassuring, blushy smile from his companion, breathed out for confidence before setting himself down on her. He groaned almost immediately at the slick flesh the front of his arousal was met with, nearly unable to hear Sadie's sharp gasp through the buzzing in his head.

"_Oh my God, Lars_—" Sadie whimpered and gasped, unable to finish speaking as Lars slid himself forward along her, his stiff flesh forcing solely on her bare skin now. She raised herself higher, allowing him to scoot closer under her, before settling her thighs onto his hips. Lars hissed air through his teeth as he started to move, unaccustomed to the warmth of another's intimate flesh against himself. As he slowly found a rhythm to rock to, they both were struck almost simultaneously by the same, overwhelming sensations from between their bumping bodies. Both arched away from the other, moaning to and for each other as quietly as possible, lest someone overhear them, before redoubling onto each other, now completely absorbed in feeding the growing sensations below them. Lars wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her as desperately as she did to him, and returned her urgent kisses with his own. They hoped each other's mouths would stifle their growing moans from the rest of the house, and continued their grinding at a frantic pace, heatedly gripping and dragging their hands all over each other. Overcome, Lars pulled his face from her's and cursed himself and God into her neck, before arching his hips away and releasing himself onto her belly shamefully. Sadie wanted to feel embarrassed, catching a glimpse of the meager mess, and of her partner's arousal, as he leaned over to grab the tissue box again, but had little time with how quickly Lars cleaned him and herself up, desperate to continue.

He kissed her again, apologizing in embarrassment, and telling her not to think about it. Sadie, unable to hardly think at all with him rolling against her again, mumbled her promises that she didn't mind against his mouth, holding him to her with renewed affection. Lars's face still burned from his inability to restrain himself, but felt a level of comfort in her desire to continue as well. They found their pace again, this time more lovingly than lustfully, and happily continued from where they had left off. Lars cupped the back of her neck as he kissed her, murmuring her name and soft curses now and again. Sadie moaned for him, only to let out a gasp—that came out more like a shriek—when she felt the head of his erection push into her, held in place there with a surprised squeeze of her pelvic muscles. Lars shook, eyes wide, and sat up slightly, looking down to see his shaft jutting out from inside of her. He looked back to her, more sober now than he had ever been in his entire life, and swallowed.

"W.. what do I do?" His arms shook as he held himself up and looked back down to the situation at hand.

"_Pull it out! Oh my gosh!_" Sadie whisper-yelled to him, bringing her knuckles up to her mouth in worry. Lars nodded frantically before pulling his hips back. They both gasped as the tip of his erection popped out of her, and then looked to the other in shocked embarrassment.

"U-uh.." Lars tried to start. "Oh, man Sadie.. I'm sorry I uh.." He stuttered, overcome by humiliation again.

"Lars—Lars it's okay just.." Sadie let out a shivering sigh. "..oh my gosh."

Lars bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before turning to the floor to find his boxers. He looked away from her as he pulled on his underwear, somberly upset at himself, and had barely settled into them when Sadie interjected.

"_Wait_—Lars.." She looked away slightly, uncertain of herself for what she was about to ask, before looking to him again. "I uh.. I mean, if.. you have a condom.. we could um.."

Lars watched her in shock as she fidgeted, apparently having regained her timid nature. He looked around wildly, then settled for scratching his head to dull the surprise.

"Sadie I.. are you _serious?_ I mean—" He sighed again. "We don't _gotta_, yknow? Like.. I don't want you to think that we—"

"Do you have one?" She asked so softly, he couldn't help but pause. He smiled slightly, still surprised.

"Y.. yeah, I think but.. are you sure, Sadie?" He watched her smile and fidget again at his question, before nodding silently to him a few times.

"Yes." She kept nodding, and laughed softly when he smiled back at her.

"Okay." He grinned, happy to have his embarrassment curbed again.

With that, Lars got up and began tearing apart his room, looking for the condom he had been given when they took _Sex Ed._ in freshman year. Sadie took the time to pull back his comforter and sheets and nestle herself under them, suddenly aware of her completely naked body in the moderately-well lit room. She watched Lars struggle and curse at all the junk he had packed away in his room for over fifteen minutes, all the while listening to him swear that he had kept the condom, and that he was sure that he had _just seen it_. Finally he cried out in joyous triumphance, holding the object of his desperate search into the air for God to bless. He ran back to the bed, only to stop when he caught sight of Sadie snuggled up with his comforter to her chin, smiling at him shyly.

"_Heh_.. what are you doing?" He gave her a big smile before sitting on the bed next to her. Sadie grinned wider and shifted under the covers.

"This is so crazy." She was unable to look at him now, but her smile refused to waver. Lars smirked at that and leaned forward to kiss her. He pulled back and waited a moment, watching her shift in awkward bliss beneath his comforter, before clearing his throat and speaking.

"So um, am I allowed under the covers too or what?" He grinned, eager to resume their activities after wasting fifteen minutes trying to find that God-forsaken condom. Sadie looked up at him in surprise before blushing and laughing in embarrassment.

"Yeah—oh my gosh sorry—I'm all just.. sitting here." She kept giggling as Lars slid between her and his sheets with a sheepish smile.

"Don't sweat it." He laughed, his own awkward contentment rivaling her's now. They paused after a few seconds and looked at each other, before Sadie slowly pulled his face down to her's again and set a kiss onto his lips. Lars hummed against the long, slow kiss, revitalized in his libido once again. He sat up, shrugging off the covers, and went to pull down his boxers thoughtlessly before remembering Sadie lying directly in front of him. She looked up to him shyly, knowing his own nervousness too well, before covering her eyes with a giggle. Lars half-laughed and whispered a bashful "thanks" before finally tugging his boxers off and rolling the condom onto himself. He drew in a long inhale through his nose and laid down on her, pulling the blankets up with him as he got comfortable. Sadie uncovered her eyes and was greeted by Lars booping her on the nose with his.

"Lars.." She giggled, gently resting her hands on his shoulders. He grinned, trying with all his might to force his nervousness away, and return to the emotional harmony they had been in less than half an hour prior.

"You uh.." Lars tried to smile, but faltered. He pursed his lips and made a worried noise before continuing. "Sadie are you _sure?_ Like really, _really_ sure? Cause—"

Sadie gave him a quick peck to quiet him.

"Yes, Lars." She beamed up at him. "I'm really, really sure."

"Sadie I just don't want this to be like—" Lars tried, but was interrupted by another kiss. Sadie cupped his face, holding it closer to her's and looking to him with affectionate worry. Lars stared back at her before sighing. "I just.. don't want you to regret doin' this with me, y'know?"

Sadie felt her heart swell at that—all the years she spent quietly pining over him, worried if they ever furthered their relationship past friendship what Lars would think of her, and what he would see her as, and what it would mean to him, only for when it was finally happening that he was more concerned with her needs than his wants. She sniffed and regained her smile, trying to quiet the mounting love for him in her chest as it tried to escape from the corners of her eyes in little tears. She pulled him down once more, kissing him more impassioned than before. Lars was taken off guard by her emotional response, and struggled with himself a moment before returning her kisses. Sadie drew back from him, but kept his face cupped in her hands, smiling at him adoringly.

"There's.. no one in the world I'd trust more to do this with.. than _you_, Lars." Her eyes sparkled at him as she said so. Lars paused in surprise again, before smiling back at her with tearful elation. Without responding, he kissed her, passionately now, and wrapped his arms around her. Sadie repaid his affection in full, enveloping him with her arms and legs. They took up their prior heavy petting again, even more emotional than before, excited to be rid of their previous awkwardness. Lars had drawn his lips from her's to take a breath, when he realized he had all but forgotten to give an attention to her chest. He slid down her without warning and gripped onto her breasts again, one in each hand, and latched his mouth other her right nipple before his brain could make him nervous again. Sadie gasped sharply before falling into moans at the unexpected and unusual sensation of his mouth on her tender skin. She twisted underneath him, gasping moans out as quietly as she could, resisting the urge to shriek as he turned his attention to her left breast. Lars furrowed his brow, trying to remember what other people had done in the adult videos he'd watched online, but felt confident from Sadie's reactions that he was at least doing _something_ right. When he felt he couldn't possibly wait any longer, he brought himself back up her body and settled himself against her loins, feeling a glimmer of pride to find her slick again from his treatment. One of his hands disappeared between them as he grasped for his arousal, only to have Sadie interject before he could press it to her.

"_Wait_—_Lars_—I'll bleed." She tried between her panting, and after a few seconds Lars was able to understand what she was telling him.

"Oh—_oh!_ Right! Yeah, _uh_.." He sat up a little and looked to the floor before laying on her again so he could reach beneath his bed. He brought back up a towel, the one he'd used to shower with before she had come over, and looked it over to make sure there wasn't anything on it. Feeling satisfied it would do to keep his bed from being stained, he roughly tucked it underneath her, with a little help from Sadie herself, and smiled at her. "_Okay_—good? Everything's good? Y-you.. you ready?"

Sadie beamed at him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah.." She pursed her lips together, still smiling. They giggled together in anticipation, before Lars grabbed for his erection again. He pressed it to her entrance, once again with some assistance from Sadie, and took the opportunity to look at her again. She gave him another encouraging smile, and he returned it thankfully, before looking back down to the space between them. He sucked in a few breathes, trying to instill some courage into himself, before carefully starting to push into her. After a few nerveracking seconds, they both felt the tip of his member pop into her as it had before, making them gasp half out of shock and half out of relief from breaking the tension. Lars swallowed and looked to her again for support. She nodded at him quickly, biting her lip to help brace herself for the rest of him. He gave her a tiny smile and nodded back, before balling up his bedspread in his fists in an attempt to prepare himself for the rest of her, and began to slowly slide more of his length into her. Sadie gasped and whimpered when her muscles clamped around him thoughtlessly, sending a painful sting through her loins. Lars looked to her in concern, but she insisted he continue. He gulped again, forcing himself to take an amount of charge, before burying himself in her fully. He moaned as he bumped the hilt of his arousal against her, overcome from her body squeezing around him so tightly. Sadie whined, breathing quickly in hopes of dulling the pain, but as Lars began to shift inside of her, an amplified version of the sensations she'd be stricken with earlier traveled up her, drowning out the sting around her entrance with an overcoming amount of pleasure. He pulled back slightly, dragging his member against her walls and sending another wave of sensations through her. She moaned out, suddenly desperate for him to keep moving. She gripped onto his shoulders, begging him to continue. Lars tried to ask if she was sure, but was drowned out by her frantic pleading.

He finally relented, and pulled his hips back before rolling them forward again, earning him an eager moan from his new lover. Sadie moved her hands down to his arms, gripping at them as she continued to plead with him, hopeful that he would take her begging as reassurance. Luckily, he did, and with his confidence reassured, he grew braver. Lars bent his back up and began to thrust into her gently, hoping to get another enthusiastic reaction. Sadie didn't disappoint him, and called out more urgently for him to continue, still careful to not raise her voice too loudly. Lars moaned back, enamored with the way her body clamped around his length as he bucked. His speed quickened selfishly now, unable to resist his own needs as their sex continued. Sadie's desperate moaning as he thrust into her drove him further than he could regain control from and he arched over her, trembling and gasping, as he orgasmed. He bit his lip and gripped onto his sheets for support, before dropping to his elbows. Sadie blinked, panting heavily, confused as to why he hadd stopped.

"Did you—" She started.

"_Yeah_, yeah—hold on, oh my God, just lemme shake it off a sec.." Lars answered for her, sucking in breathes aggressively, in hopes of returning to their activities quickly. After a moment he nodded, though still panting, and regained his footing. "Okay—okay, I'm good."

"Wait—don't you need a new condom or..?" Sadie looked to him in concern. Lars laughed, still slightly breathless, before shaking his head.

"Nah, I don't think so, I mean.. there's just.. there's like _nothin' _left after the third or fourth round.." He gave her a cheeky smile, making her blush at her inexperience with the male genitalia. He kissed her again before she could dwindle on it and began to slowly roll his hips again, lazily moving his member inside of her. Sadie moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his back, happy to have him hovering closer to her this time. He lowered onto her fully, burying his arms under her and gripping onto her shoulders before restarting his more aggressive thrusting. Sadie cried out in distressed pleasure, gripping onto the skin of his back desperately. Her fingernails were too short to leave more than soft, pink lines, but it was enough to excite Lars to move faster. Sadie cried out against his mouth, feeling her desperation rise again as he continued, and she began bucking against him instinctively. Between the two of them humping and grinding against each other, another, even more blindingly needy sensation shot up through her body, giving her hardly any time to recover between waves as they continued. The feeling escalated, making her feel as if she would rise with it right out of her own skin, and she covered her own mouth to muffle her moans and wails as it grew unbearable. On top of her, Lars trembled again, trying with all his might to keep his own climax at bay, but lost the battle a few seconds later, orgasming inside of her again. As he began to recover however, he realized Sadie was still bucking up against him, whimpering quietly before lying flat and shaking much worse than he was. Sudden hopefulness dawned on him, and he smiled down to her.

"D.. did you..?" Lars grinned wider when she smiled at him through her deep panting, eyes glazed over contently.

"_I th-think so_.." Sadie managed between pants. Lars felt a sudden sense of pride, completely unaware until after it had happened, that he had brought her to orgasm too. He laughed excitedly and kissed her again before collapsing against her with an exhausted, happy grunt. Sadie hummed happily through her panting and laid her arms around him, content to hold him against her shoulder, being thoroughly exhausted herself.

* * *

><p>Sadie mumbled softly, rolling her head on one of Lars's pillows before opening her eyes to the sound of gunfire on the TV. She turned her head to the side to see Lars leaned down against the side of the bed, playing the video game that had brought her here in the first place. Lars noticed her moving behind him after a moment and paused the game to turn to her.<p>

"Hey." He smiled at her, eyes half-lidded. Sadie blinked before smiling back, though much shyer.

"Hey." She answered softly. She clung to her shirt excitedly, only then to realize that she had her shirt and underwear on again. She looked back to Lars with a confused smile now. "Did you.. dress me?"

"Hah! Man, you must'a been _really_ tired after if you don't remember helping me clean up an' get you dressed." Lars teased her. Sadie blinked before giggling and burrowing lower into the covers again.

"Don't bully me! I had a right to be tired.." She looked away before looking back at him affectionately. Lars smiled more kindly at her at that, and reached an arm back to her. She took his hand lazily, smiling at him past his knuckles.

"Yeah, I _know_.." Lars looked away with a little red on his cheeks before returning his eyes to her. ".._P2_."

Sadie giggled again at the nickname, curling her fingers into his mattress as he pulled his hand back. She debated if it was appropriate to tell him that she was _pretty sure_ she loved him now, or if that would be too awkward. Lars sighed happily before talking again.

"It's so cool to have someone that you can just.. _do_ stuff like this with, y'know? And still be cool afterwards?" He looked back at her again happily, too blissful to be aware of the tension behind her stare. She smiled again after a moment, laughing off her nervousness.

"Y-yeah. Totally." She felt herself deflate a little into his pillow when he returned to his video game. She looked at the clock, which told her it was five in the morning, and sighed in defeat—she definitely was _not_ going to tell him she loved him tonight. Lars spun around again, almost in awe as he looked at her.

"You're one _heck_ of a Player Two, y'know that?" He told her before turning from her again.

Sadie blinked, before sighing with regained blissfulness. She wouldn't tell him tonight, but she was sure she'd have her chance someday. Until then, she was happy to just be "Player Two".

* * *

><p>WOW! That took forever, huh? 0: Thank you guys again for all the support to get this big sucker finished! It really means a lot—and if you could drop me a review, even a quick one, of what you thought of the story, I would appreciate that even more! Thank you guys ;w;<p> 


End file.
